Buster and Cannon
Buster and Cannon is the current series being made by Manhunter(formerly known as Thaxander12). The series is based off of numerous concepts made by Thax that hvve probably not gotten off the floor. The series focuses on the eponymous duo, Buster and Cannon. Two brothers that come across their grandfather's old relic, the Omnimatrix V. While one ends up bonded to the weapon, the other ends up coming into powers of his own. The series is sort of a mix of light-hearted comedy and dark, destructive action. Synopsis In the past, the alien race known as The Noble had been attacked by the wanted criminal, known only as Baron Nul. Before they died, the noble sent an object towards Earth within a pod, to elude Baron, and stop him from gaining the noble's technology. The device they sent would later be bonded to Drew Maxwell, a former member of the plumbers who were investigating similar messages from space. He ended up saving the world against the Animoids, similar creations that hid underground and had various powers. Drew sent the Animoids far underground, guaranteeing peace for the smalltown of Spring Heights. Years later, Drew Maxwell passes away, and left his possessions to go to his only grandchildren, Shawn Maxwell(Cannon!), and Jon Maxwell(Buster!). After toppling a bunch of boxes over, Jon finds the Omnimatrix. It awakens to his DNA, and bonds with him, believing that he's Drew. The Omnimatrix is Deta, a sentient being, bonded to the omnimatrix forcibly by the noble. West has awakened not only due to Jon, but also because of the only man who defeated Drew.. Years later, Janet Maxwell, Drew's daughter, passes away in her sleep. Her two sons are sent off to go live with their eldest sister, Julia. While at the house, the two uncover a mysterious box in the basement, housing an unknown device not from this world: Deta. Deta, believing that Buster was actually Drew Maxwell, bonded to him, so that they could get back to business. Deta tries to tell Jon what's going on, but Shawn overhears the conversation. Shawn is frightened by Deta, thinking that it's some type of parasite. Shawn decides to help his brother, realizing that it's permanently bonded to him. Deta meanwhile tries to help Jon, just to prepare him for the one that's coming: Baron Nul. Characters Alien Article: Buster and Cannon: Alien List 'Main Characters' 'Major Heroes' *Buster Maxwell *Cannon Maxwell *Deta *Selene *Pike 'SupportingCharacters' *Janet Maxwell *Julia Maxwell 'Major Villains' *Baron Nul *Mrs. Me *Sunder (BC) *Ferak Episodes Main Article: Buster and Cannon: Episode Guide Trivia *It is possible that Buster and Cannon is apart of the 'Thaxverse' with a few other series. This includes Coolsville Clue Club(Scooby Doo Fanon Wiki). *This is a reference to the first scooby doo/ben 10 crossover created by thax, a few days after he joined BTFF. *Buster and Cannon was originally going to be a transformers series. **Not kidding. Infact, the two were originally going to be the 'witwicky' siblings who came across a random ore. This was reworked, alongside many other parts. *The series is based off of several former series made by TFX, so expect a few returning characters, and devices. Category:Series Category:MercilessOne Category:Buster and Cannon